


A way to start the day

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Category: vistlip
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi usually is not surprised by anything Tohya shows out to him, whether it's supposed to or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to start the day

Umi usually is not surprised by anything Tohya shows out to him, whether it's supposed to or not. Years of being around him (and the others) has given him a sense to know that something is going to happen and be mentally prepared to make them be disappointed by his reaction. However, that pleasant feeling from his waist down is warning him that something or someone is doing this to him, and is surprised that he can actually feel it happening to wake him up, but keep his eyes shut.  
  
That said pleasant feeling is that of something wet going up and down on his cock, with something wet, firm, and muscle-like pressing against the underside and prodding into his slit. Now Umi have had blowjobs before, both given it and taken. And he should also be alert that someone is giving him a blowjob while he's asleep. But with his body in a relaxed state, it's hard to resist something that is good is done on him.  
  
It wouldn't hurt take a peek at Tohya doing this to him while the other still thinks that he's sleeping, right? It probably will be quite a sight to see for him.  
  
He lets his eyes open just the tiniest bit (thankfully, his eyesight isn't that bad), and sees Tohya with his lips around the head of Umi's cock, a look of concentration and desire on his face. His lips are truly a sight to behold, wrapped tight around his cock.  
  
Umi can barely suppress a soft moan at the sensation and sight, but that would only give himself away to Tohya. He settles for a soft sigh - it leads Tohya to pause, perhaps looking at him, and then Tohya continues his ministrations.  
  
Tohya's gotten really good, Umi thinks drowsily. He remembers how Tohya fumbled a fair bit at first, but now he's really good at knowing what Umi wants and giving him that - and oh, Tohya lets his tongue stud rub against his cock.  
  
Umi has to suppress a moan at that - it's one of his favourite things about Tohya's particularly wonderful blowjobs. He feels Tohya take in a little more of his cock, and settles back to enjoy it.  
  
At some point, it's obvious to Umi that he has to  _wake up_  from this. But he didn't want to do so too early, neither does he want to be too late since at both instances, it probably leaves him with a disappointed and whining Tohya. So he needs to time this right.  
  
A really good timing is needed because he can feel the back of Tohya's throat from the head of his cock. He lets out another soft sigh, lets Tohya deepthroat him a few more times, and decides that now is a good time.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he says out loud, his eyes now open and looking down at Tohya.  
  
Tohya makes some kind of strangled sound in his altogether perfect throat, vibrating around Umi's cock, and Umi can't help but cum. Tohya makes another sound, but Umi groans, feeling Tohya's throat work to swallow it all up.  
  
Then, Tohya pulls back, licking his lips. "Wanted to wake you up nicely like this," he says, sounding slightly hoarse.  
  
"That's very nice, Tohya. I woke up quite a while ago though," Umi says languidly.  
  
Tohya shrugs. "Wanted to try. Ruisu told me it was nice."  
  
Umi winces. "Yeah, I don't really want to think about Tomo and Rui doing anything," he sighs.  
  
"But it worked, right?" Tohya smiles. With a smile like that, Umi cannot help but grin and pat Tohya's head.  
  
"Yeah, it did," Umi says before sitting up and giving Tohya a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"Your morning wood is quite impressive," Tohya giggles. Then he pulls Umi's hand towards his own and said, "Now how are you going to deal with mine?"  
  
"Oh, I know how to," Umi grins. This time, it's not the nice kind.  
  


* * *

  
  
"This is unfair!" Tohya whines.  
  
"Oh, but it is~" Umi smirks as he spoons some sugar into his cup of coffee, the remote control not far from his reach just in case Tohya will snatch it.  
  
"I don't want it inside me for the whole day!" Tohya groans. He gave Umi the best way to wake him up and this is the thanks he gets?  
  
"I never said I'm leaving it in there for the whole day, unless you want something like that to happen, hmmm?" Umi purrs, turning it on on a low setting.  
  
"I don't," Tohya says through gritted teeth, whimpering quietly at the feeling of having the vibrator buzz slowly in him. "Or I'll make certain people have sex in the studio."  
  
"You wouldn't. They wouldn't," Umi says, looking thoroughly horrified.  
  
"They would," Tohya says, and shifts slightly, letting out another moan as the vibrator buzzes near his prostate. "Umi!"  
  
"Try that and I'm leaving you as a mess on the floor for them to deal with," Umi warns him the last time and drinks his coffee.  
  
What a way to start his day. With sex already in mind and planned for the day.  
  
  
END


End file.
